Nergal GP Racing
Nergal GP Racing (Full name Nergal Grand Prix Racing Team) is a Formula D racing team based in Al Ain in the United Arab Emirates. It is owned by Saliba Heavy Industries CEO Imad Saliba. The team has won two Constructors Championship titles in the first two seasons of the Formula D World Championship. Further, they have won two Drivers Championship titles, first with Mic McJergens, then with Leonard McGee. The team is managed by James Robinson. Reine has been the engine provider since the team's inception and is contracted to do so through season three. History Origins Nergal GP Racing was built on the remains of the Magistrate Racing Technologies team a Formula Reine team which was based in Al Ain, UAE. Due to the lack of popularity, Formula Reine had been discontinued. Infastructure for both Magistrate and the Formula Reine franchise were put up for sale and promptly bought by Imad Saliba and his company. Saliba had been interested in building a team for the top tier Formula D franchise that was in the initial planning stages, restructuring Magistrate and hiring individuals that had proven successful in various classes of racing. As the newly branded Nergal GP Racing prepared for the first season of the Formula D World Championship, James Robinson took the helm as team principal. Robinson had overseen two championships for the iGP team Isla de Pasqua Racing. Alexandria Fressange was hired as the chief technical officer after her great success designing cars for the spec series Pro Pacifica. As the team grew, Saliba also took an interest in the Formula D feeder series GP-D, investing a small sum into Dovetail Racing Technologies. Season 1 The first season of the Formula D World Championship had a strong start. The team's first chassis, christened the ND-001, performed well at the pre-season testing weekend at the Nurburgring. At Melbourne and Long Beach, Mic McJergens sniped victory at the final turn, taking two wins and an early points lead. However, by the time Monaco approached, L'equipe Duchamp had tied Nergal for the lead. An excellent performance in Monaco and subsequent wins at Zandvoort and Monza helped to secure the championship for Nergal by the end of the Japanese Grand Prix. Season 2 The smooth victory of the first season was not repeated for Nergal's second World Championship. While the team was confident that the choice for their second driver Leonard McGee, the previous season's GP-D champion, their chassis was not competitive at the pre-season testing of the ND-002 at Silverstone. Besides a poor pace, they appeared to have difficulty with Reine's newest engine. The first race at Buenos Aires saw a strong victory from McGee at a track he excelled at in GP-D, but Nergal failed to podium again until McJergens took the win at Monaco. Their next podium wasn't until Belgium, where McJergens clenched a decisive victory in changeable conditions. As the American leg of the season commenced, McGee began to perform strongly, taking the podium or win at three of the four American races. Strong results in Asia gave Nergal a near certain victory, and McJergens' decisive win in Brazil ensured that Nergal took home their second Constructors Championship title and defended McGee's first Drivers Championship. Complete Formula D Results (Results in '''bold '''indicate pole position) Category:Teams